So Devoted
by DefiniteUke
Summary: If I can't follow you into the dark, lets meet half way in the Twilight. Riku's life comes to a crashing halt when Sora ends up in a car accident. Who fills the void? Rated T for now at least, Character death, harsh language at times. Sucky Summary Sorry.


I started a new story because of a song I was listening too, for some reason I thought of an idea..as horrible as this is D8.  
I've been working on this since January, BTW while procrastinating from working on my SoraXRoxas one xP, typing, reading, deleting, retyping, altering, re-reading. Its crazy xD SO. I really hope this turned out as good as I think it, kind of, is. Tell me if you guys like it or not~

Enjoy.

BTW... *twitches* The document decided to Eff itself and for some reason deleted all of my ".." marks so I had to go through and rewrite them T^T UGHDEFSWDGA SG..enjoy

* * *

"Have a nice afternoon Riku!" The red head smiled, leaning up on the counter to greet the boy before he walked out the door.

"Thanks, Kairi." He replied, tonelessly as always before making his way behind the counter, past her and through the door.

She looked back at their boss and grimaced.

He only sighed. his voice softened. "It's only been a few weeks, give him some time."

She closed her arms over the counter. "I didn't think..Sora's death could have affected him this much." She laid her chin in it. "I mean, I understand completely, I hadn't expected him to jump up like nothing happened, but I thought he would at least take a vacation or something to get his mind off things before the funeral."

He and Sora were official early December, and almost a year later the brunette was taken away from him again.

_It was the first snow of winter, and it came down but it was still soft. Almost two hours into the snow, the roads were already covered._

_Riku was walking casually after work at 4, ready to go home as soon as he could. He had dealt with screaming kids, a pissed off college student, an old lady who insisted she ordered something else—three different times and to top it off a slightly PMSing Kairi. _

_He tilted his head back and sighed, tense from work, and ready to just plop down on his bed and sleep the rest of the day._

_The silver haired teen hadn't been watching where he was going, but at this point he really didn't give it any thought that other people wouldn't be paying attention either._

_The ground beneath him had a thing layer of ice from where the snow started to melt when it first started snowing then froze over. His foot came down, slipping backward, and fell forward nearing the pearl white earth. He snapped out of it just in time to catch himself before he face planted into the snow._

_"Are you alright?" A worried voice came from slightly afar, it neared and before he knew there was a brunette boy to his left, helping him up._

_He laughed. "Sorry, I'm not laughing at you, it was just funny..are you okay?" He smiled. _

"_Yeah! I'm fi-...Sora?"_

_Riku stared at him for a moment; his heart skipped a beat, bringing him out of his trance. His expression looked bewildered, to think he'd ever see the boy again.  
_

_The brunette blinked and squinted slightly, sizing the boy in front of him up as he stood, towering quiet a few inches above him. As he stared up the silverette he still had that silly little look he always had, with his fists on his waist.  
Sora was bundled up, a blue and green scarf wrapped around his neck, a suave looking beige-ish colored coat, jeans, boots and finger less gloves. This only continued to surprise him. What was the point of fingerless gloves anyways?.._

"_Riku? Riku from Kindergarten through Eighth grade, Riku?"_

_Riku laughed slightly, trying to laugh off that he had just made himself seem stupid by falling._

"_Yeah, Hey." He chuckled again._

"_So..where did you run off too before freshman year started?" _

_Sora shrugged. "My parents wanted to travel some more so we got up and left..I just got back actually, we waited 'till after I finished high school." He nodded then looked up at him with an amused and confused smile on his face. "Do you.." He suddenly paused, __what _was_ he thinking. Sora used to be his best friend."...Want to go with me to the Breakfast place or something?"_

_The brunettes face became slightly uneasy, looking back at three people who were waiting for him in the distance. One of them waved. Riku couldn't make out the faces but looked back at Sora once he turned back around._

_The corners of his mouth slowly began to form a lopsided smile._

"_Sure.."_

"Do you know when they are going to make an official date for his funeral?" She asked quietly. Leon nodded slowly. "Tomorrow is what I heard from Yuffie..since Sora's grandparents want nothing to do with it. Yuffie has already planned it out with Sora's parents."

Kairi's face darkened. "Right.." she turned and looked at the brunette

"Are they sure this time? We've rescheduled twice already.."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Is this really such a great time to complain?" he asked annoyed.

She leaned her head back down against her arms.

"I want this to be over..that's all, Riku's been even more anti-social than he was in highschool. Once they tell Riku who's fault it was he's going to-.." she stopped.

Leon looked over "Kairi, its not like it was really his fault..He was delusional and drunk. Sora didn't swerve in time..The doctors said it was an accident they know how Riku is, which is why they aren't going to tell him yet."

He placed his hand on her shoulder, the red head turned and faced him with a pained expression.

"Keep talking about it and you'll make yourself cry again.." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood with a fake-annoyed kind of joke. She smiled back then looked back towards the counter top.

Leon looked over at her again. "Your shifts over..and Riku just left."

She instantly got up and grabbed her stuff off the counter, running out to catch up with the silver-haired boy.

"Riku!"

Said boy turned around, his hands were shoved into his pockets for warmth. Kairi ran up behind the boy and tangled her arm with his, as she normally did, and usually Sora would be occupying her other arm.

"We have the final date..for the funeral..it's tomorrow, at three." She looked from the ground and looked up at her best friend.

He scoffed; a forced laugh and a disturbed smile came to his face sarcastically, starting to speak

She glared up at him and cut him off. "Riku don't even play anything off, if you don't go I'll send one of Sora's cousins or something to come and get you. Then I'll kick your ass."

Riku looked away, with a complicated look on his face while he continued to walk.

She started at him waiting for any sort of response while the snow began to fall.

"Riku.."

He stared ahead of him then reached out and gently touched his arm.

"Riku..C'mon say something?"

He looked over at her and then looked at the sidewalk again. "I'm going to go home and I'll call you later or something I-"

"I'll come pick you up before three?" Her arm slipped from his.

He shook his head and started walking backwards. "I'll see you then, I have my own car.."

"_Is this where you bring all of your street strangers?" The brunette teased, sipping at the tea that he had ordered. Yuffie had refused to be a waitress at the restaurant Riku and Kairi worked at since their sophomore year in high school. Instead she had worked at the Breakfast Café as a request from Tifa.  
Riku gave a gentle smile and took a drink of his usual coffee."No just the ones with funny faces and can't tell a six from an eight."_

_Sora puffed out his cheeks."C'mon, It was one time! Still haven't gotten over that? I was like..seven!"_

_Riku coughed into his sleeve, trying to play off the scolding hot coffee that just burned the hell out of his tongue, then laughed and pointed, sternly as a joke, to him. "You wouldn't let me live down walking into the girls bathroom by accident. Besides you aren't a street stranger."_

_The smaller boy leaned back in the booth seat they were sitting in, him across from Riku. "You make a great point..but still it was funny.."_

_Riku coughed, again, while trying to swallow his coffee. "Four years funny?" He started to laugh.. Sora started to laugh as well."Exactly."_

It was most definitely couch time. He would sit there and wait for one of Sora's cousins or someone to call as a request from Kairi to check up on him. It had been like that for weeks. Most of the time it was Sora's mother who called and a few times the phone would be given over to Sora's dad because she couldn't finish the conversation without breaking down in tears. And a few times, it would be one of his cousins, checking up to see if he needed anything.

It annoyed him to no end.

He definitely wasn't five.

The phone began to ring. Right on time. He leaned over and picked it up before plopping backwards onto the seat of the couch again.

"Hello?"

"_Riku, sweetie, I hope Kairi told you about the ..funeral." _Even the word **Funera**l set her off. The sweet kind voice came from the other end that indicated it was the brunettes mother.

"Yeah, She uh..She did." He tried smiling, for her sake, simply because he knew she wasn't.

"_Right well.. if you need anything don't hesitate to ask, okay?"_ Her voice started to crack.

"Yes Ma'am..I'll see you tomorrow.."

With that she quickly hung up. She always did when she didn't pass it off to her husband.

Time seemed to drag on, even slower and slower by the minute.

What felt like an hour was only about fifteen minutes and four seconds.

He rubbed his eyes and picked up the phone again. He didn't feel like making dinner again.

Take out was good enough.

He started toward the kitchen to get the Chinese food restaurant number off the the fridge, trying his hardest to ignore the multiple photos of Sora and him, along with others with Kairi and a few more of their friends. He looked down at the phone and pressed each number longingly, as much as the brunettes smile made him feel better he couldn't stand the mere thought of him actually being gone.

There were pictures with the both of them in it, arms around each other, holding hands in the background, making silly faces to the camera—But only one was perfect in his eyes.

The brunette had an unzipped sweater on, a pair of swimming trunks and was smiling brightly at the camera. Not a smile he gave Kairi, or Yuffie, or even Leon or Cid. It was the smile he gave Riku.

The silverette almost smiled back, but looked away.

He hadn't cried not once since Sora died. Not even the day he got the news.

Riku glanced back up at the fridge while holding the phone to his ear, when a flicker caught his eye. It was the shine off of the wine bottle he had been saving for the night he would have made Sora an anniversary dinner. He glared at it and grabbed it while heading back into the living room to tell the lady over the phone his order.

After he did that he stared longingly at the bottle of wine sitting ever so lonely in the center of his coffee table.

He wasn't going to drive anywhere, they were delivering. Besides he couldn't drive anywhere even if he wanted too.

He narrowed his eyes at the wine bottle and popped it open. At first all he could do was stare at it, trying his hardest not to breath through his nose. He really didn't want to drink it. It was important to him.

A sickly sweet smell of strawberry ran through his nose as he attempted to breath in then quickly got up to get a glass for it.

He came back and pored the contents into it, staring at it another moment, contemplating drinking it.

Finally his hand had a hold of the thin glass near the base of the cup.

He held it up in the air.

"Happy Anniversary..Sora.."

He slowly brought the glass to his lower lip, trembling as he downed the first glass. His stomach churned slightly.

"Where on earth is Riku.." Kairi asked herself, looking down at her watched. Everyone was wearing Navy blue, instead of black. Blue was Sora's favorite color.

She remembered Riku saying '_He would want it that way._'

She smiled down at her cellphone. It was a sad smile. But Sora wouldn't want anyone to be sad the day of his funeral.

It looked like-

Kairi glanced up as the brunette's mother and father were walking her way, towards the rest of the gathering. Both with tear streaked faces.

-It looked like that wasn't going to happen.

"Where's Riku?"

A voice came from behind the red head.

She blinked and turned around, smiling at her blond friend.

Namine didn't smile back through, she only gave a soft smile with her eyes.

"He'll be here soon-"

"Sorry..I'm late.."

Kairi whipped around and hit his chest with her fists, tears welling up in her eyes. "We've had to wait ten minutes for you to show up. He was _your_ boyfriend Riku why the fuck are you late?"

You could tell she was pissed. You could see it in her face. She was far beyond the word Pissed. It was more into Why-The-Fuck-Are-You-Fucking-Around and Dont-You-Dare-Fuck-With-Me kind of look.

Riku glanced away from her, eyes bloodshot.

She collapsed against his chest for a moment before Namine stepped in to take her to sit before the ceremony.

As the casket was lowered into the ground.

Riku's heart jerked. He'd never thought he'd ever know what it felt like to realize someone you loved had died, and was never going to come back.

It hurt for a moment before returning to the numbing feeling he started out with.

It was something of disbelief.

He glanced around, Sora's mother was on her knees crying while her husband and her sister where next to her. He looked to his right to see Kairi and Namine with their hands clasped, staring at the ground. Both with tear-streaked faces. Almost everyone was crying or was on the brink of it.

He felt nothing. Sadness maybe. But he felt numb.

He felt himself angry. The music wasn't proper, that they played from inside of the church across the street for this occasion.

There wasn't enough people.

It was cold. He frowned.

Sora would have wanted his grandparents there. If they loved him,they would have gotten over the fact that he was gay. Terrible people.

He glanced around the group. The different shades of blue almost made him crack a smile, even just a little.

He would have wanted it that way, everyone still smiling.

But how could they.

Then it was over. People were leaving.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked over to the grave where flowers and picture's had been placed.

He lowered himself down next to it, placing a chain with half of a heart into the vase of flowers, letting it sink to the bottom.

The water would freeze over night, with the necklace in it as well.

"_I want you to take this!" Sora said leaning in, wrapping a cool thin chain around his neck._

_Riku blinked, his hands resting on the boys waist. "What is it?"_

_Sora pulled back, reaching into his own shirt to get his. "Remember when you gave this to me when we were little, to give it to Kairi?"_

_He blinked, looking down at the half heart he now held in his hands._

"_You thought we would get married, you were so mad about it too." He giggled then leaned in and smiled brighter._

"_You get half and so do I.."_

_Riku leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss. "Your so cute.."_

He stood back up and turned around, meeting the eyes of Kairi, Namine and a few of their friends. He quickly turned around and started walking away from where the parking lot was.

"Riku..What are you-?"

"I walked."

She glared at his back. "Why the hell did you walk!"

He clenched his fists.

"Cars in the shop.."

"Riku why didn't you tell m-"

"Will you just get over it!" He snapped then continued walking.

New tears started to fall from her face. Namine rubbed her back slowly. "C'mon Kairi, just leave him alone.."

"I'll drive him home."

Kairi turned to her left and smiled. "Thanks.."

Riku sighed taking a left to make a short cut back to his house. He shoved his hands back into his pockets securely, they were starting to become cold again.

"So now we move on with our lives right?"

A snow flake hit his cheek, making him look up. A horn honked.

"Riku! Dude get in the car, it's freezing out there. You're making _me_ cold."

He turned to his right and slipped into the passenger seat of Sora's cousin's car.

"H-..how are you?"

He hesitated and glanced at him before returning his gaze to the road.

"Roxas, can you just..take me home..?"The silverette leaned back into the seat and sighed, staring out the window at the first snow of the year.

Roxas glanced over at the taller boy. His chest was rising a falling at a steady rate. A strand of hair was fallen over his lower lip. The blond turned back to the road with a saddened expression.

"Of course.."

The car ride seemed like forever before it gently slid to a halt in his drive way. They walked up to his door, walking inside of the nicely sized house. The door closing silently behind them, engulfing them in the warmth of the house. Chills still ran through Roxas even though he was much warmer now, and shrugged off his jacket.

"Do you think I could-"

Out of nowhere Riku slammed his left hand into the glass table in the center of the living room, falling to his knees. His right hand kept him stable while his left hand came up to his face. A mingle of tears and blood hit the linoleum floor in vastly large drops.

The blond came to his side in a panic.

"R-riku!"

"Fuck..I wasn't there..we were suppose to have dinner and everything.." He muttered. Memories flooded into his mind of the phone call before the crash and the phone call that followed it.

Roxas's panic slowly started to take him over, rushing into the bathroom to get some gauze to wrap his hand.

When he came back, Riku was sitting there, expressionlessly. His back was up against the couch, his legs were bent slightly and parted with his hand laying facing up on his leg.

There was blood on the floor in front of him, on his face and some in his silver hair.

Roxas frowned and sat down in front of him, cleaning and wrapping the wound in silence.

"Can you hand me the trash can..?" The silverette asked holding out his unharmed hand.

"wha..?" Roxas slowly gave him the small trashcan that was placed next to the table, with a confused look.

Riku brought it closer to him. His stomach lurching at the images of Sora in the hospital.

He wiped his mouth then looked up at ceiling with tired eyes.

"_Riku..the doctor said that he's..probably not going to make it.."_

The blue eyed boy stared at him, his voice now fogged and muffled to what he was saying. Riku didn't fully understand it all but 'I'm staying here tonight' and '..ot leaving you..yourself..'

_Riku walked into the room to see a bandaged up brunette hooked up to wires. Bright glazed blue eyes looked back at him, he gave a tired smile._

Riku nodded slightly, tears slowly continuing to fall as his expression changed from zero emotion to a confused anger and sadness.

"_I love you Riku..I forgot to say happy anniversary.." _

_The brunette boy smiled, holding his hand out. Riku took it, with both hands, and brought it to his lips. He knelt at the bed side._

"I love you too.." he murmured back and stared down at his bandaged hand, seeing a bit of the crimson liquid seeping through the gauze.

"_I'm sorry about your dinner Riku.." He gave a weak laugh._

"_I'll try and make it up to you." Riku's eyes widened, tears flowing uncontrollably now._

_Sora looked down at him and gave the biggest smile he could._

"_Maybe I'll make dinner for you.."_

"Hey! Yeah, we got home okay, Uhm.." Roxas was in the kitchen now, his cellphone held up to his ear.

He lowered his voice.

"I'm staying at Riku's tonight..he's not doing oka-...n-no! No, he'll be okay. I just want to make sure he gets some sleep."

He smiled and looked over at the fridge, the photos of Riku and Sora together stuck out, making his smile sadden.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"_I love you Sora.." Riku whispered as the brunette boy's eyes began to water. The liquid built up and fell down his face. His smile still stayed._

"_I love you too Riku. So...much."_

_Riku let his head drop, almost flinching as the life support dial ran flat._

"_Riku?...Riku..The doctor says we need to leave." Her voice cracked._

"_Riku..?"_

The silverette looked up to see a hand in front of him.

"Riku?"

Roxas gave a slight smile.

"You should go to sleep.."

When did he get off of the phone?

He reached up and grabbed the warm hand, almost not wanting to let go. He forced himself to let his hand drop to his side as he stood up properly.

"You can..do what ever you want. And there is a spare bedroom upstairs if you want it.."

Roxas's smile slowly started to fade. "Sure..Just get some sleep, okay?"

He nodded in response, returning to the same room he shared sentimental memories with the brunette.

He sat on the edge of his bed and placed the palm of his hand over his right eye, holding his head as it began to throb in sequence with the throb in his hand.

It really didn't sting, or burn, it was just a dull throb now.

Like his head ache.

It was all because of what day it was. The day he and Sora started dating, and a year after that..died hours before his plans for that evening.

The silverette fell back against the sheets of his bed, bare chested with open jeans.

He sighed, his eyes growing heavier with the second. He just didn't care about changing any further.

Sleep seemed like a better idea that PJ's.

* * *

8D was it good? Do you like it? Should I continue? :3 thank you for reading and I do not own KH..because if I did..it would be crazy ;D


End file.
